It's Wonderful To Be Home
by Starzgirl
Summary: Sequel. Kel finds out she's withchild, but doesn't know how to tell Dom. Her plans never seem to work out and Yuki is becoming impatient with her. CHAPTER SIX: IT'S WONDERFUL TO BE HOME UP! Kel gets assistance in finally telling Dom...KD, NY. COMPLETE!
1. Unexpected Surprise

**Disclaimer (applies to all chapters): I do not own any characters, places, or objects created by Tamora Pierce. Oh, how I wish I did. **

**A/N: This takes place about a year after _It's Great To Be Home. _I would advise reading that fic before you read this one, just for some background (Don't worry it's only four chapters long!). Also, between these two fics, Yuki has already had her child, a girl, who is now almost a year old. And I also give credit to Mrs. Dom Masbolle for the title of this fic and the inspiration…Thanks! And now, here it is! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Unexpected Surprise **

**

* * *

**

Border patrol was no knight's favorite duty, and the Lioness and Lady Knight Keladry were no exception. The two lady knights were standing together, resting after their morning's work out on the practice courts. It was a chilly fall morning, and a light fog was still settled about the fort where they were stationed. The mixture of the coldness in the air and it being the early morning put Alanna in a sour mood.

"Gods curse it, its fall and it's already_ freezing_!" complained Alanna, glancing about at the fog. "No wonder Scanrans fight all the time…it's too cold to just sit around!"

Kel smiled, not minding the weather in the least. Mindelan was close by and she was used to the weather. However, she was _not_ used to the funny feeling that was filling her stomach. _What did I eat that's making me feel so weird? _She thought to herself curiously. The sickness in her stomach had occurred the morning before also.

Kel decided to ask Alanna. "Does your stomach feel funny? I think it's something I ate…"

Alanna chuckled, while leaning back against the wall of a nearby building. "I've traveled many places, Kel. I have an iron stomach, even when it comes to the poorest of cooking. The only time I ever experience a weak stomach is when I'm on the water. Oh, how I _hate_ boats…" Her face contorted to show her disgust of that mode of transportation.

"I've never had a weak stomach either," Kel thought aloud, "my brother, Conal, would put all sorts of things in my food when I was younger…and I never once got sick."

Alanna, who had still been thinking about sea voyages, laughed at this. "If my brother Thom would have done that when we were young, he would've_ never_ made it to the University."

Kel smiled, though she was still distracted by the weird feeling in her stomach.

The Lioness, seeing Kel's pale face, stopped smiling and pushed herself away from the wall she was leaning against. "Here, let me see what I can do."

Using her Gift, Alanna reached out to her. What she found was _very_ interesting. Retracting her magic, she looked at Kel.

"So?" asked Kel, waiting for a response.

"Um, Kel, when was the last time you saw your husband?"

Kel gave her a quizzical look. "About two months ago before he left with the Own, why?"

At this Alanna bit back a smile. Then seeming to forget the topic at hand, she told Kel, "You know, the only other time I've had a weak stomach was when I was pregnant with my first child, Thom."

"Alanna, what has that got to do with what's the matter with-" Kel stopped short. Then her eyes widened at the sight of Alanna's grin. "Are you telling me that I'm-I'm-"

"Yes, Kel, you're pregnant," stated Alanna, her grin turning into a large smile.

"I-I can't be. I mean, I have things to do. I can't be pregnant now!" she said. Then quietly she added, reddening visibly, "Besides, I had my pregnancy charm on…"

"They don't _always_ work," said Alanna, laughing softly, "Though I will admit that they are usually quite reliable." Then she added, thoughtfully, "Didn't you wonder why you didn't get your monthlies?"

Kel smiled sheepishly, "To tell you the truth…I never even noticed. I'm usually so busy that I never even pay attention until it comes…And I've been so busy these last few months with patrol and traveling and all. And now what am I going to do? I won't be able to train and I have so many things to get done."

The Lioness laughed, "You sound like me when I first found out_ I_ was pregnant! Of course, I was in denial for most of my first pregnancy, and went about my usual routines as if I _hadn't_ suddenly gained so much weight. At first George thought I was out of my mind, and let's just say my temper did not improve any…I think everyone fled our castle during both of my pregnancies. Except for George of course, he was amused at the sight of me eating for what looked like a whole squad of men."

Kel smiled. She could just imagine a pregnant Alanna- who had a famed temper _without_ the added hormones.

Then the Lioness continued, "But believe me; you don't have to be bed ridden when you're pregnant, no matter what Dom or Neal might try to tell you. I was still going about, doing my regular things till I was practically in labor with Thom. Pregnancy might be a burden at times, especially in our line of work, but it's definitely worth it." Alanna smiled wistfully, before adding wickedly, "Or so George made me believe."

Chuckling, Kel placed a hand on her abdomen, copying the same wistful smile Alanna had just shown. "I've wanted a child for some time now, I just didn't know if I was ready quite yet, but I guess being pregnant won't be so bad."

"I was afraid that I wasn't ready also, but I soon found out I was. I love everything about my children, and if I could go back in time, I would choose them over my work any day…though I might opt out of actually _having _them again. That was _not_ fun." Seeing Kel's face, she then quickly added, "_But_, even though being pregnant was not easy all of the time, especially when I was trying to stay in shape, I was treated _wonderfully_ by my husband. I had never felt so pampered in all my life, and the way he would look at me and walk around our castle with a proud smile on his face, made it all worth it. _Even_ the birthing."

Noticing that Kel still looked a little pale, Alanna smiled, "Here I am rambling on about my life while you're feeling sick to your stomach. Follow me to the infirmary. I'll make you some special tea."

With that, Kel followed her gratefully. It really did help to have another woman here to tell her what to do. She could only imagine what the men there at the fort might do if _they_ found out her condition. She imagined them raising such an alarm that the Emperor in Carthak would be able to hear them…or perhaps Alanna's own daughter in the Copper Isles.

* * *

It would be another two weeks until she returned to Corus, and hopefully to Dom, too. In his last letter he and his squad, along with most of Third Company, were in a small fief in the south, having been called to aid them in a centaur attack. They had succeeded, but were still helping to fix the damages to the village that the immortals had made.

That letter had arrived over a week ago, and Kel was sure they would be gone from the fiefdom by now. She did not wish to tell him her news in a letter, but she was saved the temptation, not knowing where he would be anyway.

As she lay down to go to sleep, thoughts kept racing through her mind. How would Dom react to hearing that they were going to have a child? Would the child look like her or Dom, or a mixture of them both? Did all women go through that terrible morning sickness? How did her own mother go through nine pregnancies? And the question that kept popping up in her mind as she drifted off to sleep: _How am I going to _tell_ Dom?_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter! How'd you like it? Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, but so many things have happened lately…Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you thought! (And if you're wondering about Ilane having 9 children…it's true! Tammy said so herself once on SHEROES! All I have to say to that is: Wow! I have a lot of respect for that woman! lol)**


	2. You're Pregnant!

**A/N: This chapter takes place about a month after the last and Kel is back in Corus, at the palace. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: "You're Pregnant!"**

* * *

Kel had been back in Corus for nearly two weeks, and still Dom had not returned. She was now three months along in her pregnancy, and luckily, was past the morning sickness stage. But now she had a very slight swell to her stomach. Luckily, it was barely noticeable to her, and thus she was able to conceal it quite easily under her loose tunic and breeches, but she worried that if Dom did not come back soon, not even her loose clothes could hide her secret.

Only Alanna, her mother Ilane, Yuki, and Duke Baird know about her being with-child. The only reason she even told Duke Baird was because her mother and Yuki urged her to be checked frequently by the palace's head healer. When he first found out, he smiled and said, "I can't wait until my nephew and son find out…I may have to reserve two beds in the infirmary for them when they do."

And when Kel had told Ilane, who had been in Corus when Kel had returned, her response was, "I knew you'd want children someday. You _are_ my daughter after all."

Kel was now sitting in her room, talking to Yuki who was cradling her own baby girl in her arms, when they were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Kel opened it to a smiling Tobe.

"Hello, Lady," he greeted. He handed her a letter. "I have a letter for you. I think it's from Sergeant Dom."

She quickly took the letter from his hand. "Thanks, Tobe. How goes your new job?"

He smiled brightly. Tobe had been working in the palace stables for some time now, and had just recently been hired as a messenger. He now delivers messages all over the city on horseback. He lives in the stable barracks, and has made a fast friend of the head hostler, Stefan.

"It's goin' great," he replied, "I usually don't make deliveries inside the palace, but when I saw this letter, I made an exception. I know you've been waitin' for one for weeks."

Kel ruffled his hair and he grinned. "I sure have. Thanks again. Would you like to come in?"

"No, I have a message to deliver to the Lord Provost, and I don't wanna be late!" With that he hurried down the hallway, leaving Kel watching him go, shaking her head and smiling. She enjoyed seeing him feel so important and needed. He still considered it his duty to look after her, especially when Dom was not around. But, Kel enjoyed his visits and loved to hear about his job and all the gossip he brought with him. His eagerness to tell her the latest news always made her smile.

Not forgetting the letter, she sat back down in her seat across from Yuki, who had just begun to feed her baby, and opened the seal. She had barely gotten through the first sentence when Yuki asked her what it said. From the smile on Kel's face, she already figured it was from Dom.

Clearing her throat, Kel read it aloud:

_My Dear Kel, _

_I am writing to you from just outside Port Caynn. My squad and I will, gods-willingly, be back in Corus soon after this letter reaches you. A storm hit off the coast last night, and the roads, as you probably already know, are quite unsafe. It may be a slow journey but we're all determined to get home. I want to write how much I miss you, Kel, but it's difficult to do so when Wolset is reading over my shoulder. He and the others say hello. There really is no such thing as privacy around here. _

_Anyway, not much has happened since my last letter-except that my men decided to play a trick on me. It is a bad thing when we are idle; we boys start to get ideas. They thought it funny to put itching powder in my bedroll a few nights ago. I still itch some, even after countless baths. But you know me; I got them back the next night by putting lizards in their bedrolls. The itching didn't seem too bothersome after seeing their faces. Even the most emotionless Yamani would've cracked a smile; I swear that Wolset jumped ten feet into the air! (Apparently he has a fear of lizards…who would've guessed?). _

_Speaking of the lizards, I have just threatened Wolset with more, and he has finally decided to leave me alone. Knowing him, he'll probably get his paws on this letter later, but I want you to know how much I've missed you. When I get home I want to-" _

Kel stopped suddenly, her face reddening faintly. Yuki noticed and her eyes crinkled with laughter.

"So?" she asked wickedly.

"He just goes on to say that he can't wait to see me again," Kel replied softly, her face still red.

"Ah," replied Yuki, "I received a similar letter only yesterday from Neal. He even included a note to the baby. I'll still never understand you Tortallans' style of poetry."

Kel smiled, "Our style should be named after your husband- he sure writes enough of it."

The baby in Yuki's arms seemed to laugh at her comment. Looking at her, Kel sighed. "Yuki, how did you tell Neal you were pregnant?"

"It's hard to keep it a secret when you have a husband who's a healer," she replied simply. "And as a word of advice, don't let Neal suspect unless you want the whole Realm to know."

"Maybe I should, it would be much easier," Kel confessed, her head in her hands.

"Oh, don't be silly," said Yuki, "Just tell Dom when he comes home. Right away, don't put it off."

"You're right. I won't," she said, determination filling her face.

As if on cue, from outside they heard the trumpets announcing the arrival of a riding party. The special tune made it known that they were men of the Own.

Kel's heart started to race as Yuki pulled her out the door.

* * *

Just inside the palace gates, a band of soldiers had dismounted and were starting to unsaddle their horses. When Kel and Yuki arrived, they did not go unnoticed.

Men, on their way to the stables or barracks, waved and greeted the two ladies as Kel and Yuki welcomed them home. Kel knew them all by name, because they were either in Dom's squad or Aidan's, another sergeant in the Own.

Walking into the stables, Kel smiled when she saw Dom's tall, lean figure in the closest stall. He was grooming his horse with his back to the stable door. As Kel and Yuki got closer, they could hear him talking to whoever was in the adjacent stall.

"-I want to see Kel just as much as you want to see your wife, but we have duties to finish before that."

"But taking care of our horses is what we have hostlers for," mumbled a familiar voice from the other stall.

"You are so stubborn, Meathead. How did you ever survive training for knighthood?"

Meathead? Yuki and Kel looked at each other, question filling their eyes. Neal was supposed to return from his border patrol next week; he was early. Kel knew Yuki did not like surprises and could tell she was shocked at hearing Neal's voice. Kel smiled.

"I would like you to know, _Domitan_, that I survived with my wits, abilities, and-"

"My help," Kel interrupted.

Dom spun around, and seeing her, smiled broadly. His clothes showed the discomforts of his journey, but it seemed to escape his mind as he looked at his wife. They had not seen each other for three months- their longest parting since they were married over a year and a half ago.

"No doubt the largest and perhaps, only, factor in Meathead's success," Dom quipped, still smiling at Kel.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kel saw Neal's head pop up over his horse. "That is completely untrue, D-" He stopped. Kel knew exactly who he saw standing beside her. "Yuki!" he exclaimed, and in a flash, he was out of his stall and approaching his wife swiftly. Within seconds, he enveloped the short Yamani in a close embrace.

Dom and Kel looked on, both with eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Meathead really has no tact," Dom mused out loud. Then he glanced at Kel, and grinning, said, "But you know what they say…"

Knowing that grin, Kel asked, smiling, "No, Dom, what do they say?"

When he reached her, he smiled crookedly, "If you can't beat 'em…join 'em."

With that said, Dom reached out to Kel and took her in his arms. Kel smiled as he leaned in toward her, their lips soon meeting in a long, and enjoyable, kiss. They were deep into the kiss when the news Kel wanted to tell Dom popped into her mind. She tried to shoo the thought away, so as to get her mind on other tasks, but it did not work.

Kel reluctantly pulled away, but was barely able to say Dom's name before his lips swiftly found hers again.

They parted a while later, both breathless. After that kiss especially, Kel really wanted to tell Dom her-_ no, their_- news.

Once her breathing returned to normal, she started to say, softly, "Dom, I have something to tell-"

However, she was interrupted by a very loud exclamation from Neal, "_You're pregnant_!"

Startled, Kel whipped her head around, "What, how-" She suddenly stopped when she realized that Neal was not looking at her- but at Yuki.

"Yuki, you're pregnant!" Neal shouted again.

"A little louder next time, Neal," said Dom, chuckling softly, "I don't think King Jonathan quite heard you."

Knowing that he had interrupted Kel's attempt to tell Dom, Yuki whacked Neal lightly on the head with her fan. "I already figured that out, you Meathead, when my monthly didn't come." At this Dom laughed audibly.

Neal did not seem to care that his wife had called him Meathead or that she had just hit him with her fan, but instead whooped loudly before once again sweeping Yuki up in his arms. Luckily, Yuki had left their daughter with their nursing maid; otherwise the child would have been crushed by her father's embraces.

Meanwhile, Kel stood there, looking at Yuki in disbelief, while Dom stood beside her, laughing at the couple in front of them.

Seeing Kel over Neal's shoulder, Yuki looked at her apologetically, knowing her husband had spoiled Kel's chance to tell Dom. Realizing what she was thinking, Kel smiled back and waved it off. She could tell Dom later when they were alone…_hopefully_.

When Neal eventually let go of his wife, he turned to Dom and Kel, who still stood smiling at them both. "We're going to have another child!" he said delightfully.

Both Kel and Dom laughed, before Dom replied, "So we heard. Now, let's celebrate with some warm food, I'm starving." He put his arm around Kel's shoulders while Neal did the same with Yuki.

Then they walked to the mess hall, with Neal saying something outrageous, as usual. Consequently, his exclamation again resulted with Yuki hitting him with her fan, Dom saying an amusing comment, and Kel shaking her head at her friend's antics, while thinking to herself, _It's great to be all together again_.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's another chapter! Probably not what you were expecting was it? Lol. You'll find out why Yuki didn't tell Kel in the next chapter…basically, Yuki wasn't 100 percent sure she was pregnant until Neal told her. She's only about a month along. **


	3. Failing Masks

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who has read so far! **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Failing Masks**

* * *

"You know, you're both fortunate that your daughter looks more like you, Yuki. I'm afraid, though, that eventually _one_ will turn out looking like Meathead," Dom teased.

The four of them were sitting in the mess hall, enjoying their warm dinner. Normally this kind of remark from Dom would not go unprovoked, but in Neal's new ecstatic state, it did.

Seeming to disregard the remark, Neal said, while smiling at Yuki, "I hope they all look like my dear Blossom."

Kel thought she saw her Yamani friend blush, but it was quickly concealed when she elbowed Neal sharply, "'All'? What do you think I am a baby machine? And stop using that ridiculous name."

"I will when you stop using the name you've given _me_, my Blossom," he replied, grinning wickedly.

"And what's that?" asked Dom jokingly, "Meathead of my dreams?"

For the first time since their arrival, Neal seemed to notice that he and Yuki had company. Giving Dom a spiteful look, he replied, "No, it's a Yamani word, meaning-"

He was cut off by the slap of Yuki's fan on his head. "Nealan, you better shut your mouth unless you want to sleep in the stables tonight."

"Hormones…" whispered Neal, rubbing his head. Then his face turned ashen as he realized that he had said that out loud.

With the look of pure anger on her face, and Neal's scared one, Kel and Dom both started laughing. Neal then glared at them both, saying, "Wait until Kel gets pregnant, Dom, and then we'll see whose laughing! Pregnant women are unbearable!"

Kel and Yuki exchanged glances while Neal told Dom about Yuki's mood swings. Yuki, not listening to her husband's conversation, thought this was the perfect opportunity for Kel to tell Dom their news. She looked at Kel meaningfully, but Kel shook her head and mouthed the word, "_later_". She really did not want to make a big scene, and in the middle of the crowded mess hall, she figured that they were _bound_ to attract attention.

While she was considering this, Dom asked, "I'm sure you won't use that fan like Yuki when you get pregnant, will you, my dear?"

Kel glanced over at him, thinking to herself, _if only he knew._ Then sighing, she replied, "I will if you keep calling me silly names like that."

Dom chuckled, before replying softly, "If I remember correctly, you seem to _like_ those names I give you- and _you_ don't always call me Dom, either."

He smiled at the deep blush that appeared on her face. Her Mask did not seem to work well around Dom anymore ever since they had started courting, and now since they were married, it was close to nonexistent.

"If _you_ tell anyone that, you'll be joining Neal out in the stables," Kel warned him once she had regained her composure.

However, her self-control was then replaced again by another blush when Dom replied, "Only if you go with me…though it might be an awkward place for what I plan to do."

Kel looked over at Dom sharply, and seeing the mischievous smile on his face, she could feel her face start to burn for the second time within the span of a few seconds.

Trying and failing to get control over her emotions, she turned away from her husband's sparkling eyes to see if Yuki and Neal had possibly heard. When she looked over, Kel knew they had not. Yuki also seemed to be having trouble keeping control over her Mask, no doubt the result of what Neal was now whispering in her own ear.

_Someday we're going to lose our Masks completely around these two,_ Kel thought to herself. As she was thinking this, Yuki made a noise that Kel thought could easily be considered a giggle.

So surprised by that show of emotion, Kel did not even register the excuse the couple made when they suddenly stood up and left the table together, walking out of the mess hall hand in hand.

Still distracted by her two friends' departure, Kel nearly jumped when Dom leaned over and whispered gently in her ear, "I think they have a _very_ good idea…"

Turning to face him, Kel questioned, "Since when do you think _Neal_ has good ideas?"

"Since now apparently," Dom answered, grinning.

Laughing softly, Kel got up off the bench they had been sitting on. Dom's eyes, on seeing this, gleamed brightly. "So, where are you going?" he asked slyly as Kel stretched.

She chuckled quietly, "Where do you think?" Then she started to walk toward the doors.

Smiling broadly, Dom quickly got up and followed. When he caught up to her, he remarked, "If it's what I'm thinking, then I'm damn certain it's somewhere I want to go, too."

Kel smiled as they walked out of the mess hall. However, as she started to walk toward the pathway leading up to the palace, Dom began to walk the opposite way. Puzzled, Kel stopped and asked, "Dom, where are _you_ going?"

He looked around as though it should be obvious. Then pointing in the direction he was heading, Dom's face broke into a broad smile when he said, "I thought we were going to the stables…"

Kel laughed as she rolled her eyes at him. "Dom, you're impossible."

Moving close to her, he said, "I'll take that as a compliment," and there, in the middle of the pathway, they kissed.

Not wanting to make a spectacle, Kel broke it off when it started to become more fervent. Dom, knowing her well, understood her discomfort of public affection and smiled broadly. Then nodding toward the palace, he said, "I'll race you." Then grinning mischievously, he added, "Loser gets undressed first."

Shaking her head at his idea, Kel smiled and said, "You're way faster than I am and you know it."

"Well then, it looks like it works out for me," he replied, smiling attractively. Seeing her raised eyebrow, he sighed loudly, "Fine, I'll give you a head start."

"I'm not taking your charity," she answered stubbornly.

"Well, if you don't…I will," said Dom, and kissing her quickly on the cheek, he took off toward the palace.

"Dom!" shouted Kel, laughing, "Come back here!"

He stopped and turned around. "Come on, Kel, have some fun! It's supposed to be a race!"

"It's difficult to have a race when _one_ of us is already far ahead of the other," she reasoned.

"Well then hurry up," answered Dom. "Unless you want to be last…which is fine by me."

_That_ comment sparked Kel's motivation, and before Dom knew it, Kel was bolting passed him. As she ran through the doors into the palace, she heard him curse loudly behind her as he suddenly realized that _he _was now losing.

* * *

Kel, having gained a tremendous lead and not hearing Dom close behind, slowed down as she approached the door to their rooms.

Entering their quarters, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it while trying to catch her breath. With her eyes closed, she did not realize that she wasn't alone.

"It's about time you got here, I was beginning to worry," drawled a _very_ familiar voice.

Kel's eyes flew open to see that Dom was already there, lounging in a nearby chair.

Blinking in disbelief, Kel asked, "H-how did you get here before me?"

He smiled widely before replying, "I took the short cut Neal told me about when he was studying the history of the palace…apparently Meathead's studies did mount to something, unbelievably."

Kel laughed softly, "You cheater."

Rising out of his comfortable position, Dom walked toward her, grinning, and saying softly, "Cheater or not, which I _am_ the latter, I still won and you still lost, so you know what that means…"

She rolled her eyes. "Dom, can't you just forget about your silly game?"

"Nope, I can't do that, Lady Knight," he replied, shoving his hands into his breeches pockets and rocking back on his heels slightly, a grin plastered on his handsome face.

Rolling her eyes once more, Kel smiled, "You really are impossible…" and then pulled him to her. Their mouths moved knowingly over one another's, their kiss again growing quickly from tender to passionate.

When they parted, they simply gazed at one another for a few moments, smiling at the love that showed in both of their faces. Without knowing, the same thought was running through their heads: _What would I do without you?_

Seeing Dom's attentive look, Kel asked, somewhat self-consciously, "What is it?"

Smiling affectionately, he voiced the thought that had been running through his mind.

Upon hearing the same thing that she had been thinking, Kel smiled before responding in a teasing way, "I think you would be very lonely, just as_ I_ would be without _you_." Then tentatively, she added, "And I know you're going to forget about your little game now because of that wonderful response."

He chuckled deeply, "I love you, Kel, and _because_ I do, I _can't_ let the fact that _you_ lost slip my mind…"

She smiled as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. Then after a few moments, she gave Dom a questioning look, wondering why they were still standing there. Interpreting that look, Dom smiled, and looking her up and down, said, "Well?"

Knowing what he was waiting for her to do, Kel smiled appealingly, and said softly, "I thought you could help me with that…"

Dom's smile widened as he suddenly swept her off her feet and into his arms, "Now, _that_ I can do."

Then, with Kel in his arms, he walked toward their bedchamber.

* * *

**A/N: Well, was that fluff or what? Lol. I'll update soon! **


	4. Irritating Interruptions

**A/N: Yes, that had to be the fluffiest chapter I've ever written! Lol. And just so you all know, as Mrs. Dom Masbolle brought to my attention, Kel has a very SLIGHT bump and it is hardly noticeable (yes, even by Dom!). Most women don't even realize they're pregnant until their second or third month of pregnancy (and Kel is in her third month). So Dom didn't see the bump, only Kel notices it 'cuz she knows it's there…so yes, I should have just deleted the part about the bump (slight or not) all together, but I didn't remember when I posted (Though I DID say it was barely noticeable to Kel herself :) ). Sorry bout that! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Irritating Interruptions**

* * *

Kel awoke early the next morning, stretching broadly. Then she turned her head to watch Dom, who was still fast asleep next to her. Smiling, she moved closer to him, resting her head beside his. Feeling her movements, Dom slid his arm around her waist to pull her closer. Realizing that his hand rested on her hip, she slowly moved it to rest on her abdomen instead. She smiled as she thought of their child growing inside of her. _If only I could just tell him,_ she reflected. Then she grinned when she thought, _Well you were _supposed_ to tell him last night, but seeing as _that_ didn't happen…_

Then she considered just waking him up and telling him. But the more she thought about it, the less appealing the idea seemed. _What do I say, 'Good morning, and by the way, I'm pregnant'? And if I do tell him, people are going to ask when I told him, and then what am I going to say, 'In bed this morning'? This is so much harder than it should be… _

Her thoughts were interrupted when the morning bell rang the hour. Realizing she had already missed dawn glaive practice, she turned over and nestled her head in the crook of Dom's neck. _Soon,_ she thought, smiling, _Yuki won't be the only one noticing my pattern of missing practice when Dom comes home. _Thinking of her friend and the things she needed to ask her, Kel opened her eyes and reluctantly decided to get out of bed.

Not finding her shirt, she threw on Dom's quickly before proceeding to dress. She was about to hurry out of the room when she suddenly stopped and looked back at Dom. Then walking over to his side of the bed, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled softly and muttered her name, causing Kel to smile in return. Then she went to find Yuki.

* * *

Not to her surprise, Kel found her friend still in her rooms. She pulled the short Yamani out her door, and luckily for Yuki, she had already been awake and dressed.

"What is it, Kel?" she asked as her friend dragged her down the hallway.

"I need your help."

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" asked Yuki.

"No," Kel responded. Before she could ask anymore questions, Kel told her to wait until they were outside, saying, "You know the palace walls have ears…"

Yuki rolled her eyes, "That's for certain; I've already had so many people congratulate me for being pregnant again, it's ridiculous."

Kel grinned at the agitated look in her friend's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Yuki smiled ever so slightly- which is a lot for a Yamani. Then she replied, "I had a feeling that I was, but it was still really too early to be certain. I thought that maybe my monthly was just late…until Neal announced it to all of Tortall yesterday."

Kel chuckled at the irony in her voice. "I warned you about him," she teased.

"Maybe I should have listened," Yuki joked in return.

The two women walked out into one of the palace's many courtyards, still laughing about Neal's dramatic ways.

When they sat down on a bench together, Yuki asked, "I thought you were going to tell Dom last night?"

"I was," admitted Kel, "but we both got a little…distracted."

Kel's eyes did not meet Yuki's, which were crinkled with laughter. "I see…" she replied, "Well then tell him right now. He'll understand."

"But _how_ do I tell him?" she asked, desperately.

"You just tell him," Yuki answered, "simple as that."

"It's easy for you to say, your husband found out for himself."

"Yeah, and looked what happened- I think the whole Realm found out when I did. At least you have the chance to tell Dom in private."

"And I already had that chance numerous times, and I still didn't do it," said Kel, exasperation filling her voice. "I couldn't wait to tell him when he came home, and now he's here, and I _can't_ tell him!" Then she sighed heavily, "You know what, Dom's smart, he'll figure it out in a few months when I suddenly start to resemble a fat conservative…"

Yuki snorted at the comment. "Oh Kel, just go and tell him, otherwise I'll tell Neal."

"Alright, alright," said Kel, holding her hands up in surrender as she stood up. "I'll go tell him."

As Yuki watched her friend walk back toward the palace doors, she shook her head, thinking, _I'll be very surprised if she follows through. I think she's going to need some assistance…_

* * *

Kel was interrupted rehearsing what she was going to say on the way to her rooms by a small bark at her heels. Turning she saw Jump trotting up behind her. Stopping to pet his head, she asked, "Watching page training again?"

He barked in reply. He always enjoyed going down to the practice courts to watch the pages during their training every morning. Kel sometimes joined him, enjoying it also. Lately, she had been down there more often when she was waiting for Dom to return.

Continuing up to her quarters, she asked Jump, "So how do you think he's going to react?"

He woofed again in reply, his tongue flopping out of his mouth as he kept up with her. Kel smiled.

When they entered her place, Jump immediately ran toward the bedroom. "Jump!" Kel called out. Following the energetic dog, she smiled when he hopped up on their bed and wagged his tail as if waiting for her to wake Dom and tell him the news. "It's not that simple," she told him, "Now, get off the bed."

Having a mind of his own like always, Jump started to bark at Dom, seeing as how Kel was not doing as he wished. "You insolent dog," she accused, though she laughed softly when Dom turned over, pulled the sheets over his head, and mumbled, "Five more minutes…" Then he fell back to sleep quickly, despite the barking in his ear.

Kel rolled her eyes, and said softly, "And he thinks Neal is impossible to wake up..."

Saying his name quietly, Kel leaned over him. "Dom," she said again softly before kissing his lips gently.

Dom breathed in deeply, smiling as he awoke. Smiling genuinely into the hazel eyes above his own blue one's, he asked, "Why don't you wake me up like this every day?"

Kel smiled, "For one, I'm usually already up and about by the time you finally get up. And secondly, this morning is _much _different."

"And why is that?" He asked, eyes sparkling in curiosity.

"Because," she began slowly, smiling brightly, "I'm-"

She was cut off by a knock on their main door. Frustrated, Kel rolled off the bed and walked out to answer it. She was somewhat surprised to find Wolset standing there.

"Hello, Kel, is Dom in?" he greeted, walking into their sitting room without invitation. He then proceeded to start looking around as if it was a market store.

"Come on in, corporal," Dom drawled sarcastically from the doorway to the bedroom.

Wolset, who was examining Kel's glaive hanging on the wall, spun around to face Dom. Smiling sheepishly with realization at them both, he asked, "Oh, sorry did I interrupt something?"

This comment was prompted by the sight of Dom, who was now dressed except for the lack of a shirt. Kel blushed faintly at the implication, even though they were married, she reminded herself.

"As always," replied Dom, chuckling. "What do you need?"

"I just came to tell you that Raoul wants to talk to you in two bells time in his office. I couldn't wheedle it out of him, but it sounds important!"

Dom chuckled again, and then guiding his corporal to the door, he said, "Then go wheedle some more, I want to know if it's something that I should be blaming you for."

Wolset laughed as Dom closed the door behind him.

Turning back to Kel, Dom started to say, "Now, what were you going-"

There was another knock on the door. Opening it, Wolset stuck his head in and said, while looking at Kel, "By the way, nice shirt, Kel." Seeing her face redden slightly, he then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at both of them, saying, "Don't be _too_ late, Dom!"

"You insubordinate scum," Dom replied. Wolset just laughed loudly as his head was pushed out the door by Dom, who, this time, locked it. "I should really consider demoting him," said Dom, more to himself than Kel.

She laughed softly, causing him to look at her. Then he grinned, remembering what Wolset had pointed out, "I was wondering where my shirt went…"

Kel responded with a shy smile, saying, "I couldn't find my own."

Advancing toward her, he said, "Well, I've found _mine_…"

"Dom…" Kel smiled, backing away from the mischievous look in her husband's face, "Remember what Wolset said, you don't want to be late for Raoul. Besides, you still need to eat."

Dom chuckled deeply as he backed her up against the wall. Then bracing his arms against the wall on either side of her head, he grinned at her. "I have more important things on my mind- like getting my shirt off you, for one…"

"Dom!" Kel exclaimed, swatting his hand away from her shirt laces, causing him to laugh.

"Well, I have to wear a shirt, don't I?" he asked playfully.

Rolling her eyes, Kel replied, "Dom, you have a dozen other shirts in the drawer, wear one of those."

He smiled, "But I want the one you're wearing- it's lucky."

"I'll bet it is," said Kel flatly.

"Oh believe me," he replied as cupped her face in his hand and ran his thumb over her cheek, "It is."

"Well, if it means that much to you…" she said, smiling softly. Then she leaned in toward him as he did the same.

"I knew you'd see my reasoning," Dom said, smiling against her lips as they met.

They were both thoroughly enjoying the kiss when loud knocking on their door interrupted them.

Dom sighed loudly, unhappy about the interruption. Kel, sharing the same feelings nonetheless, smiled when he remarked as he walked to the door, "If it's Wolset, he'll wish I demoted him instead of what I plan to do to him now…"

"Hey Dom!" Neal greeted when his cousin opened the door.

"Well," Dom said sarcastically, "Even better, it's _Meathead_."

"Who's calling who a meathead?" Neal asked, suddenly glaring at his older cousin. "You're the one shirtless on such a cold morning!"

Kel failed to suppress her laughter. Dom turned back around and raised his eyebrows at her. She simply smiled and shrugged, "He's right you know."

"You're the cause," Dom reminded her, laughing.

Kel was about to respond when Neal stepped in the door, followed closely by Yuki holding their daughter. "Please save us the details," Neal drawled, "We brought breakfast with us, and I was planning to eat some."

Kel glanced at the basket Neal brought with him. She then looked at Yuki, holding her baby and avoiding Kel's gaze, and narrowed her eyes. For some reason, she did not believe her friend had suddenly planned this unexpected visit for no reason.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, I think Kel is right…What is Yuki up to? Lol…Trying to get Kel to tell no doubt! What do you think? The next chapter will be up soon- the chapter after next will be the last one! **


	5. Debates & Promotions

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Debates & Promotions**

* * *

"Eggs!" Neal says loudly, pointing to the food placed on his plate, "Eggs are a vital breakfast food. You can't call it breakfast without some eggs!"

"You mean you don't like _meat_ for breakfast, Meathead?" Dom joked.

"Oh you're so original," Neal chided, shoveling food into his mouth.

Dom laughed good-naturedly. "You can have all the eggs you want, I'll take the better stuff," he replied, reaching for a slice of ham and a bowl of porridge.

Kel and Yuki laughed silently at their husbands, who were debating over the best breakfast foods. Neal was denouncing porridge when Yuki turned to Kel with a look of disapproval.

"What? I never forced him to eat porridge, only vegetables," Kel said, already knowing that was not the reason for the look Yuki was giving her.

Yuki didn't even have to say a word to reinforce that knowledge. Sighing, Kel leaned closer to her friend, "I keep getting interrupted, and then the timing is ruined. I really was about to tell him, and then Wolset came to our door, and that was right before you arrived."

"Excuses, excuses," Yuki said, shaking her head. "I'll just have to tell my husband." Turning, she called out his name, "Neal-"

"-Wants some another biscuit, don't you, Neal?" Kel interrupted, handing him the basket.

Neal and Dom stopped their conversation to look at their wives curiously.

Cautiously, Neal took one of the biscuits, still eyeing the two women. Then he held the biscuit up in his hand and turning to Dom, he said, "Biscuits! How could we have forgotten biscuits?!…" And their conversation about breakfast foods resumed.

_Sometimes she can be way too stubborn,_ Kel mused while shooting an amused look at Yuki. "I'll tell him in my own time. I need to tell him alone."

Yuki's eyes danced in approval. "Alright, just don't wait too long; otherwise I _will_ intervene, agreed?"

Kel laughed quietly. "Agreed."

Standing up, Yuki started to clean up their small table, handing their baby to Neal.

"But Yuki," Neal complained, "I'm not finished eating yet!"

"Neal," she responded, taking his plate of food away, "If you hadn't spent the whole time talking about how much you liked the food and actually _ate_ it, you would be done like the rest of us. Now, your daughter wants to play with her father, so get to it." With that, she headed to the small tub of soap-filled water to wash the plates.

"Sometimes I wonder who is worse," Neal muttered to Dom, "The Stump…or the woman I married."

Kel and Dom both laughed. Kel then helped Yuki, while Dom then joined Neal and his daughter, playing on the floor.

Kel was assisting Yuki by wiping down the table when she caught the sight of Dom, holding Neal and Yuki's baby in his arms. She was holding a small, stitched doll in her hand, giggling as Dom tickled her.

Stopping what she had been doing, Kel stood and watched. It was not long before Dom caught her looking. Their eyes locking, Dom smiled broadly. Kel whose face had been blank as she watched him with the baby, then smiled softly.

Smiling at Kel absorbedly, Dom thought to himself, _I wonder when Kel will be ready to have our own children…Meathead's children have to have_ someone_ their own age to help them annoy their father… _

Kel smiled wider as Neal's daughter started to crave attention. Not receiving it, she decided to throw the small doll at Dom's chest. Kel covered her smile as Dom remarked, "Your daughter seems to have inherited your husband's need for attention, Yuki- not to mention his temper."

"Ha ha, very funny," Neal said sarcastically, taking his daughter out of his cousin's hands.

Dom stood up, laughing and dusting off his breeches, "I better go to Raoul's before I get something else thrown at me."

Before leaving, he kissed Kel and whispered in her ear, "I'll hurry back to continue from where we were so rudely interrupted."

He then winked flirtatiously and walked to the door. After thanking Neal and Yuki for the breakfast and kissing their daughter's head, he left to go meet Raoul.

* * *

Walking in to Raoul's office, Dom grinned while holding up his hands, "Whatever it was, sir, I didn't do it."

Raoul laughed loudly. "No, Dom, for once you are not in here to be punished for your latest prank. You are to be rewarded for your service."

"Thank you, Raoul," Dom said appreciatively, "But what did you really want me in here for?"

Raoul chuckled, "That _is_ the reason. I am promoting you to captain of Third Company."

Dom stood there, eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Sir?"

"Don't look so shocked, Dom, you've earned it. You're a natural commander, and I've wanted to promote you ever since the end of the Scanran War. Flyndan is retiring and we've all been busy, so I waited for the best opportunity to present itself, and here it is."

"I-I don't what to say," said Dom, still astounded.

Laughing, Raoul replied, "That's a first, sarg-I mean, _captain_. How about a thank you to start?"

Dom smiled, as he shook his knight commander's hand, "Thank you so much, Raoul. I can't wait to tell Kel!"

"And leave me to tell the boys," Raoul laughed, "Thanks."

Grinning, Dom replied, "Knowing them, they either already know, or are listening at the door." Then he hurried out the door, almost tripping on someone kneeling outside it. Dom quickly excused himself, not paying attention to the man.

Raoul, seeing his new captain almost trip, walked to his door. "Wolset, Aidan, what are you lads doing kneeling outside my door?"

The corporal and sergeant both scratched their heads, trying to think up an excuse.

"Just showing our humble respect?" Wolset voiced weakly, hoping not to upset the big knight.

Raoul laughed heartily, "That has got to be one of the weakest excuses I've heard in years! Next time you try to lie, corporal, don't say it like a question, say it like you believe it. You'll get a lot farther in this world." At that moment, Alanna happened to be walking by, so Raoul added, "Look how far it got the Lioness!"

Hearing her friend, Alanna walked over suspiciously, "What are you talking about Raoul?"

He laughed, "Oh nothing, just teaching my men how to lie is all, and using you as a prime example. I mean for _years_ you fooled me into thinking you were a boy! How much more skilled can a person get?"

Alanna rolled her eyes, "_You're_ quite skilled Raoul- here I was thinking you had finally grown up!"

Wolset and Aidan guffawed on the account of their knight commander, who laughed along with them. Alanna walked away grinning, truly appreciating her friend's good humor-even if it was that of a ten year-old.

* * *

Dom found Kel in the Own's practice courts, along with Yuki, Neal, and most of his men. As he got closer, he called out her name, "Kel! Kel! I've been promoted to captain of Third Company!"

"What?" Kel asked, stopping mid-swing during her spar with Neal.

Sweeping her up in his arms and swinging her around, he repeated, "I've been promoted to captain!"

Kel laughed, "I heard you the first time, you dolt. Congratulations Dom!"

He smiled and kissed her deeply. After many wolf whistles from the men, they parted smiling. Then the men of the Own surrounded Dom, bombarding him with questions.

Listening along and interjecting a few questions of her own, Kel watched Dom, seeing the evident happiness on his face. Kel couldn't help but smile.

Typical Neal, he soon cut in, saying sarcastically, "Well, there goes the Own's reputation," before hugging his cousin, both of them laughing.

"Let's have a celebration," Yuki suggested after congratulating Dom herself. All the men from the Own cheered in agreement.

Dom laughed, "You must be crazy to think you can all fit into our small quarters."

Speaking up, Neal said, "We can have it in the Own's mess hall after dinner, we can make it a two-in-one gathering! We'll celebrate Dom's promotion and my darling's pregnancy!"

Kel expected Yuki to hit Neal, but she seemed to think twice about it, before remarking, "That's a wonderful idea, Neal."

"It is?" He asked, voicing the same question Kel had been thinking.

"Of course," Yuki replied, "We can make it a big celebration. Which means I better go invite all our friends and start preparing the mess hall- you men do know how to make a mess…"

With that, Yuki walked off, a sense of purpose visible in her step.

Kel and Neal watched her leave, both shaking their heads as Dom and the other men continued talking.

"She is quite determined when she wants to be," Neal commented, grinning.

"Oh believe me, I know," Kel responded wryly. Then she thought, _After the gathering will be a _perfect_ opportunity to tell Dom our news…_Smiling, she turned back to Dom and the men.

* * *

Dom and Kel were both back in their rooms getting changed for the celebration when Dom suddenly commented, "I wonder if this was what Alanna was referring to when she said I needed to get home quickly…"

Kel stopped combing her hair and asked guardedly, "Alanna?"

"Yeah," Dom replied while putting a fresh tunic on, "She passed us on the way here. She kept grinning at me, saying that interesting news awaited me when I came back here. After arriving, I figured she was talking about Neal becoming a father again, but now I think she was referring to my promotion. She and Raoul are good friends after all…"

"Yeah, they are," Kel replied quietly, standing still.

"Hmm, maybe I should ask her tonight," he thought aloud.

Kel's thoughts were racing. _If he asks her, who knows what Alanna will say? And then to top things off, I'll have another person _besides_ Yuki bothering me about it…This is not looking well for me._

"Oh, you know Alanna," Kel reasoned, "She finds out everything. I'm sure she knew about your promotion." _As well as the fact that I'm with-child,_ she added.

"You're right, I'm sure she knew," Dom responded a while later, trying to straighten his tunic.

Kel laughed at his attempt. "Dom, you're making it worse, let me help," she offered, immediately walking over to assist him.

Dom smiled as he watched her earnestly trying to smooth out the wrinkles on his tunic. "Mother never tires of her old duties, does she?"

Stepping back and seeming content with her work, she looked up at Dom and smiled back. "Nope, especially not when my husband has been promoted to captain." Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and put on a thoughtful expression, "Captain Domitan of Masbolle…I like the way it sounds."

Dom smiled, placing his hands on her waist and trailing light kisses down her neck. Between those kisses he told her, "And I like the way you say it…It sounds so much nicer than when Raoul said it."

Kel giggled in an un-Kel-like way, partly as a cause of his last comment, but mostly because of the attention Dom was giving her, his teasing kisses moving from her neck, to her jawbone, and finally to her lips.

"I love it when you giggle," Dom said in a hushed voice, smiling as their lips met.

When their lips parted, Kel smiled back, saying, "And I love when you're the cause of it."

"And I love it when you smile."

"And I love how you know exactly where this kind of conversation leads us," stated Kel, chuckling softly and causing him to do the same.

"You know me so well, Kel."

"Well enough to know you're considering skipping the gathering to be alone together instead," Kel stated, grinning.

Dom laughed again. "They won't _miss_ us…" he tried.

Kel smiled, "They're throwing the celebration for you, you Meathead-"

"And Yuki," Dom added, grinning.

Kel folded her arms across her chest and looked at her husband with raised eyebrows.

He soon gave in. "Fine, we'll go to the party, but afterwards we'll have our own_ private_ celebration…"

Kel rolled her eyes and smiled, but did not object. She was still planning to tell him she's pregnant after the get-together, which _would_ call for a lot of celebrating after all…

* * *

**A/N: Ok, the next chapter is the last one! I'll have it posted after Christmas…sorry for the wait! I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you thought. AND be on the lookout for a KD midwinter oneshot coming soon…I'm planning to have that posted later this week so that it's before Christmas. (Hint: I want to post it on the longest night of the year aka Midwinter…so that's what, the 21st or right around there? ;) It involves something called mistletoe…hmmm…). Anyway, watch for that fic, and tell me what you thought about this chapter! **


	6. It's Wonderful To Be Home

**A/N: Here's the last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: "It's Wonderful To Be Home"**

* * *

The get-together was going strong, the Own's mess hall packed with people- laughing, chatting, and eating. At one table, four people were gathered together, two of them being the cause of the celebration. Yuki had been showered with small gifts, and Dom had been overwhelmed with best wishes.

Neal, sitting beside his wife and across from Kel who sat beside Dom, at one point commented, "I don't know about you Kel, but I feel somewhat left out. I _am_ the father of the baby after all."

Dom, who had been thanking some men of the Own for their well-wishes, didn't miss a beat, retorting, "That's why everyone is being so courteous to your wife, Meathead. They know _you're_ her husband."

Kel laughed, as did Yuki. Before Neal could mutter a reply, Alanna came up behind him, saying, "I think your cousin is right, Queenscove, I myself have pity for the woman who calls you husband- having such a sharp tongue and all."

Spurred on by the other three's laughter, Neal quickly snapped, "I have a pity for the man _you_ call husband, having to deal with your quick temper day in and day out!"

Alanna, raising an eyebrow in question, was stopped from saying her reply by Yuki. Whipping her fan out faster than Alanna could utter a response, Yuki hit her husband, warning him, "Shut your mouth, Neal. I want my husband alive when I birth this next child."

Alanna's heated look was replaced instantly by laughter. "Stop moping, Queenscove, and move over," the Lioness said, soon sitting down next to her ex-squire.

Neal sulked over the next few minutes as the other four continued onto another topic. They were soon joined by Raoul and Buri, who quickly engaged in the table's current conversation. Duke Baird came over and sat down next to his daughter-in-law soon after.

When there was a lapse in conversation, Duke Baird commented, "It's a lovely celebration, though I did think we would be celebrating more than _two_ things tonight." He looked significantly at Kel. She kept her face smooth with her Mask, though she could feel her heart quicken.

Alanna's eyes also soon fell on her, asking quietly, "Dom doesn't know yet, Kel?"

Dom, who had been speaking with Raoul and Buri, looked over. "What don't I know?"

Kel gulped, "Uh-"

Alanna cut in, "You haven't found out why I told you to hurry home?"

Dom's face lit up in a smile, "Of course I did."

Alanna looked between Kel and Dom, her brow furrowed. Slowly, she asked, "Does no one else know or something, or are you keeping it a secret?"

Dom laughed out loud, "Everyone knows, that's one of the reasons for this gathering."

Kel decided to inform the Lioness, putting meaning in her explanation, "Alanna, Dom found out he's _captain_ of Third Company this _morning_…"

Suddenly catching on, Alanna smiled, and said exaggeratedly, "Oh, so you did find out, wonderful, congratulations! Neal was so preoccupied that he only told me about Yuki being with-child."

Neal's head snapped up, "Alanna, I told you-"

"No, you didn't Queenscove," Alanna warned him sharply. "You must have forgotten."

"I did n-"

"Yes, you did!" chorused Alanna, Yuki, and his father together.

"Ok, ok," Neal replied defensively, "I guess I did! Mithros!"

Dom, Raoul, and Buri, also oblivious to the real conversation, laughed and returned to their previous discussion.

Kel, relieved, stood up and left to get some more cider. Alanna watched her leave, and then leaned around Neal to tell Yuki and Duke Baird, "We need to help her out. At this rate, she's _never_ going to tell him."

"I know," agreed Duke Baird, shaking his head. "She needs a little push in the right direction."

"A little? I think she needs a _big_ push," said a voice from behind the four. They turned around to find Ilane of Mindelan standing there, smiling. Seeing Yuki, Ilane bent over and hugged the Yamani, "Congratulations, my dear. I assume that you have followed your plan through?"

Yuki nodded her head, "Yes, I have, it's all ready."

Three faces looked between Ilane and Yuki, one even more confused than the other two.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Neal asked, clearly baffled by the entirety of the conversation.

"For once, I agree with Neal," said Alanna, "What are you two going on about?"

"I'll have Yuki tell you while I go talk to my daughter," stated Ilane, who then turned and walked in the direction Kel had gone.

When she left, Yuki motioned Alanna over to sit beside Duke Baird and then leaned over to whisper the plan to them both. Neal sighed audibly and decided to leave to talk to people who _didn't_ ignore his presence.

Yuki had thought of the plan to help Kel that afternoon when the idea of a party was established. It was the reason she had left the courtyard so purposefully. It was when she was preparing her plan that she ran into Ilane, just arriving at the palace. Yuki had then told Kel's mother of the plan, and Ilane was more than pleased to lend a hand…

* * *

"So, here I am, coming all the way back to Corus from Mindelan, and my own daughter doesn't even come to greet me," said Ilane in a dry voice.

Kel whirled around, almost spilling her cup of cider. "Mama, when did you get here?"

Ilane smiled as she hugged her daughter, "Late this afternoon." Then she looked around at the filled mess hall. "And just in time it seems, to find out your friend is pregnant again, and my son-in-law has been promoted to captain of Third Company."

Kel turned to look at Dom, who was smiling and laughing at something Raoul was saying. "Yeah, he's so happy."

"And imagine how much happier he would be if he knew you were bearing his child, Kel," said Ilane gently, placing her hand on her shoulder.

Kel smiled weakly at her mother. "Ma, I've tried to tell him, but it's just never the right time. I wish I could just tell him; right now, even."

Ilane smiled. "I think we can assist you with that." Seeing her daughter's confused look, Ilane nodded toward the table where Dom and the rest were still sitting. Kel turned to see Yuki hand Dom a small package.

"Ma, you didn't…" said Kel slowly. She then looked to find that her mother had disappeared. Turning back around, Kel watched closely as Dom opened the gift. He soon pulled out a Yamani fan. Laughing, Kel heard him across the room say, "Is this for hitting Meathead?" Luckily, it was so loud in the room that no one besides their table really heard what he said. Kel was grateful in the least that not everyone was watching what was bound to happen.

Dom then reached his hand back into the package and pulled out a _very_ small blanket. Puzzled, he chuckled, "Thanks Yuki, but I don't think this will keep me warm too well."

Kel couldn't hear Yuki say, "It's not meant to keep _you_ warm, Dom." Bewilderment filling his face, Yuki pointed to a card on the package and told him to open it.

Kel, watching from afar, held her breath as he read the note, unable to move. Slowly, _very_ slowly, Dom's head lifted from reading the card. Kel's heart once again began to race faster as his eyes soon found hers. It seemed like an eternity as they stood there, their eyes locked as if the whole room had suddenly emptied besides the two of them.

Seeing the question in his eyes, Kel smiled faintly, and nodded her head slightly. Dom, fully aware of the motion, smiled the biggest smile Kel had _ever_ seen on his face. Then, as if the force that had kept them frozen in place had suddenly broken, Dom left the table, almost tripping over the bench.

Kel laughed quietly as Dom pushed through the crowd, to the angry protests of many. But their eyes never left each other's once.

When he finally reached her, he was slightly out of breath. "Kel, you're-you're-"

"Yes, Dom," she replied, smiling softly, "I'm pregnant."

Like Neal the day before, Dom whooped loudly before wrapping his arms around Kel, lifting her up slightly as he kissed her warmly and fully. Kel never remembered a sweeter kiss.

They parted smiling, their arms still wrapped around each other tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Dom. It never seemed to work out."

Dom was smiling even wider than before. "Don't worry about it Kel, I found out didn't I?"

Kel laughed. "By the use of very subtle gifts," she replied softly, referring to the fan and small blanket he still had clutched in his one hand.

Dom laughed as well as he looked at the two things. Then he handed the blanket to her, "Here, this will keep our baby warm." He beamed with pride and Kel couldn't help but feel the same way.

"And what about the fan?" Kel asked, jokingly.

Taking it out of her reach, Dom smiled, placing it on his belt. "I would be crazy to let you have a fan to hit _me_ with."

They both laughed again as they settled their arms around each other once more. Then getting an idea, Kel suddenly leaned up slightly to whisper in Dom's ear, "Now, how about that private celebration you were talking about earlier, _captain_?"

He placed a kiss behind her ear before replying in her own ear, "Just lead the way, my love."

Kel raised her eyebrows at the phrase 'my love', but decided that she didn't mind it right then. Instead, she grabbed his large hand in hers and walked toward the doors, both of them smiling as they did.

Neal, who was still confused by the gift Dom had received and the reaction it had caused, watched as his cousin and best friend walked hand-in-hand toward the doors. Turning to Yuki, he asked, "What is going on around here?"

Yuki then informed him quietly in his ear.

Kel and Dom, leaving the mess hall, suddenly heard Neal exclaim, "KEL'S WHAT?!" as the doors closed behind them. However, they didn't care as they smiled at each other, both of them thinking, _It's wonderful to be home_.

* * *

**A/N:** **That's the end! Thank you for reading! Ok, many of you asked about a sequel already since I had already revealed that this chapter would be the last and yeah I have actually thought of one. At the time being, I am working on a couple of Midwinter oneshots. The collection of those oneshots will be combined in my newly posted fic _Cold Midwinters & Warm Kisses_. Perhaps after that is finished I well try to write a sequel to this fic. However, I may do a different fic before, I'm not really sure at the moment. It'll just depend on the mood I'm in lol. If you have any suggestions or questions just PM me! I'll gladly reply! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
